Thirst Quenched
by The Great Dizzle
Summary: Sequel to Blood Thirsty. Jack and Z get deeper into their relationship while Sky tries to cope with a broken heart. JackZ & BridgeSydSky, READ AND REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is just a quick one shot set after the events of Blood Thirsty. Have fun reading!

Thirst Quenched 

"We of the Galaxy Supreme Court find you, Valdix Alquarez, guilty of all charges and shall be sentenced to cryogenic state for life." The members of the SPD force applauded for the decision. Finally, one of the ringleaders of the Grylockian mob had been arrested; by a single ranger at that. Jack Landors was a hero.

He and his fellow members of the B-squad watched as they took the armor-naked hybrid away. To Jack, even without his armor, Valdix was still dangerous.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There was knock at the Red ranger's door.

"Door, unlock!" He commanded. As the door slid open, he noticed the familiar uniform of the Yellow ranger. He smiled as his Latin queen entered the door and made herself comfortable on the bed that Jack laid upon. She slid closer to him to lay a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You ok, baby?" She asked with a worried look upon her face.

"Im alright. I'm still a little sore from the fight though," He responded, grabbing the remote to the TV. "I just need a little rest." Z smiled, seeing this as her chance to get a little intimate with her new love.

"Maybe you just need a massage." The yellow ranger whispered moving closer to his ear.

"Sure!" Jack said, totally unaware of her wants. He slowly took of his red shirt to avoid any pain from his shoulder. Z watched carefully as it was the first time she really noticed her long-time friend's semi-muscular physique.

"Hello, Z?" The Red ranger said snapping his fingers in front of Z's smiling face, knocking her out of her daydream.

"Oh! Sorry baby. I was just…"

"Admiring the view?" he grinned. Z slowly moved in and laid a kiss upon his lips. He returned the kiss and gently pushed her down on the bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sky paced back and forth at Sydney's bedroom door. Some how along the way, he had developed some kind of feeling for her and wanted to take her out. The problem was that he was not the best at asking people out. He thought back on the time he asked Jennifer Garden out in the sixth grade. He ended up talking about octopuses. The Blue ranger shook his head to erase the memory. He caught the laughter of Sydney through the door. Who was she in there with?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bridge smiled as Sydney laughed uncontrollably at his joke. Her smile warmed him inside. Sydney finally noticed that Bridge was admiring her and locked eyes with her 'friend'.

"Bridge, quit looking at me like that! You're making me blush!" She said playfully.

"I can't. I can't stop looking at you. You're so beautiful." This only made the Pink ranger blush even harder. She knew Bridge had feelings for her ever since they started at the academy, but she never felt the same way because she had something for Sky, until now. "I wanna kiss you." Bridge whispered.

"Bridge, I…I…" A soft kiss interrupted her would-be sentence. It wasn't right. She knew she would end up breaking the Green rangers gentle heart, but she couldn't help it. It may have not been right, but it sure did feel good.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sky clenched his fist as he listened from the door. '_How could she pick Bridge over me?'_ The Blue ranger asked himself. He began making his way towards the recreation room when Cruger spotted the angered cadet.

"I sense anger Cadet."

"It's nothing Commander."

"Are you sure?" The blue dog asked, already knowing the answer. Sky paused.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack stroked Z's smooth leg, sending a chill down her spine. She returned the gesture by rubbing his chest and abs.

"I love you." He said. Z stood laid silently on the bed, tears forming in her eyes. "What did I do?" he asked worried.

"No one…has ever told me…they loved me." She smiled.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." They both laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sky threw handcuffs around the accused murderer and roughly lifted him off of the ground. This caught the attention of the other rangers. He had been acting strange during the past few days. He was more distant than usual and was in an even worse mood than usual.

As the other authorities took the man away, Sky returned to the team. They all eyed him, expecting him to say something sarcastic.

"What?" He said coldly. Jack stepped in front of Sky, who was attempting to get on his bike and ride back to headquarters.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I suggest you take care of it before I report you to Cruger."

"Oooh! Is Jack gonna sick the big blue dog on me?"

Standing on the sideline of the confrontation, Bridge slowly removed his gloves. He waved his hand in front of him, causing an aurora of blue and to appear in his eyes. Sky was severely saddened by something. The only way he would be able to figure out was if he were to touch him physically.

Jack wanted so badly to hit his pigheaded teammate, but he was already on probation and hitting him would only make things worse for himself.

"You know what Sky, since you seem to have so much shit to talk, how about you and I hit the sparring ring when we get back. Three rounds." The Blue ranger donned his biker helmet.

"Get ready for hell."

………………………………………………………………………………………………**A/N: I've decided to make this story about three chapters instead of one. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:I am so, so, so, so, so, and so on, sorry about the long update. After finishing Blood Thirsty (go check that out if you haven't read it) I had writers block for a long time. Anyways I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. Thanks a lot. Well, here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy.**

Z and Bridge continued to follow an angry Jack they attempted to talk him out of 'sparing' with Sky. By now, the whole academy knew of the fight going down, thanks to a cadet who overheard them speaking, and there was slight chance of Cruger knowing also.

"Nothing good is going to come out of this Jack! You're already on probation and if you slip up now, you could lose your position for good." Z said putting her hand on his shoulder to attempt to stop him. The Green ranger jumped in front of him.

"Z's right! You're a great leader and we need you on the team." Jack smiled as he threw his dreads back.

"Guys, I know what I'm doing, ok. Trust me." Bridge and z gave each other confused looks as the Red ranger walked away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sky paced the gym floor as he waited for Jack. To him it would be the perfect chance to release his anger and possibly impress Sydney. The pink ranger stood near him, tired of pleading to him.

"I have to say Sky, out of all the things you've done in the past, this has to be the most stupidest. Wait, is that a word?" Sky stopped and shook his head at her.

"I don't even know why you're so worried about this. It has nothing to do with you…or Bridge."

"What does Bridge have to…do…with any….thing…." That was it. Sky must have known about this kiss with Bridge. Before she could say anything, Jack had entered and the gym fell silent. Jack made his way into the ring without even taking a glance at his opponent. Bridge and Z entered soon after.

Sydney watched as the blue ranger cracked his knuckles and made his way to the ring where he donned his fighting gloves.

Still the gym was silent. The tension was unbearably thick. Jack stood his corner with Z, stretching his limbs.

"Are you sure this is gonna work? I mean…how do you know he wont try something else?" Jack looked up and smiled. She was so cuter when she was worried. He laid a kiss upon her cheek and led her to the outside of the ring.

"Trust me. It _will _work." Jack soon turned his attention to Sky, who was hopping on his toes in his corner.

"You ready Sky?" Jack yelled to him.

"Since the day I met you." A cadet rang the bell and the two squared off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cruger sat in his commanding chair playing with his pencil. It was oddly quiet in the command station. It was even more odd when everyone had decided to take his or her lunch break at almost the exact time. If he weren't so disciplined, he would say something was going on.

"Kat, could you check the mess hall camera please?"

"Sure, Doggie." Kat pressed a blue button and viewed the cafeteria. Cruger noticed her eyebrow go up.

"What's wrong?"

"No one is in there.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack dodged two of the blue rangers punches and moved to the other side of the ring. The match had been going on like this for several minutes now. Sky would throw a flurry of punches and Jack would simply dodge them, usually with his molecularizing ability. The crowd was starting to file out little by little, seeing this match pointless if Jack was going to keep dodging.

It was obvious to Jack that Sky was beginning to tire out. His plan was working just as he wanted it to. Now it was time for the climax. Jack laid a nice punch on Sky's jaw, sending him to the floor. What was left of the crowd cheered. Jack smiled as watched his teammate get angrier.

Just as he was about to get up, a hand fell on his shoulder.

"It's over ok. Stop the fight!" Sky simply flared his nose at her and got up from the ground.

Jack was hopping up and down in joy ready for Sky to attack again.

"C'mon! You want more?" Everyone has an anger level to which they should be pushed. It was already to late for Sky. His mind had totally shut down and now he could only think with his fists. He quickly tore off his gloves with his teeth and ran at the Red ranger, tackling him on the mat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Doggie walked the quiet hall of the academy, trying to sniff out any type of human smell. His nose began leading him towards the gym, when he ran he ran into two lower class cadets. The two saluted and stood waiting for the Commander's orders.

"Cadet's, can you tell me where I can find everybody?" The smaller cadet with the blonde hair and freckles looked at the blue dog, and then at his friend, who he could tell was about to blurt out.

"Um…there at …uh…lunch, sir" Cheering began to boom from the gym. The commander looked at the two cadets, who gave him sheepish smiles.

"Is that so? I'll see you two in my office after I handle this."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

One more chapter to go! REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long update again. The writer's block, you know? Well this is the final installment of Thirst quenched so…enjoy, and don't forget to review, or I'll kill you, and I don't want to do that. Lol.

Finale 

"Big Blue is coming!" A cadet yelled from the main hall. The cadets began filing out, not bothering to help Bridge break up Sky and Jack.

Z and Sydney began pushing there way through the crowd, not wanting to be bothered by Cruger's anger. Unfortunately, as they made their way towards the door it shut leaving them with the rumbling rangers and a few other lower class cadets.

Cruger quickly made his way into the ring and violently threw Sky off of Jack, sending him into the ropes. Jack covered his bloodied lip as Cruger helped him to his feet.

"I'll deal with you later." He coldly. The once rowdy gym was now deadly silent. The cadets knew they were done for.

Cruger stood in front of Sky, waiting for him to reach his feet.

"I am not even going to ask what the hell your problem is. Give me your morpher Cadet Tate." The audience widened their eyes. This was way too brutal. Sky stood bit his lip as he reached into his morpher pouch and began handing it over to Cruger.

"Wait!" Jack yelled getting in between the two. Bridge sat in the corner of the ring, attempting to catch his breath. "Sky didn't do anything wrong. We were just sparing."

Cruger chuckled at his cadet.

"Do you seriously think I am going to believe that? He was just beating the living hell out of you a few minutes ago and I had to intervene. Your lip is busted."

"Yeah….uh…but…it was just a way to let Sky get his anger out, and who better than Punching Bag Jack to take it all."

Cruger looked over to Sky to see him smiling and nodding in agreement.

"You have a great leader. He sincerely saved your ass. Next time I wont be so nice." Cruger passed Sky his morpher. "But as for you Cadet Landors, you caused an academy disturbance which is a violation of the code of conduct. Your morpher is now suspended indefinitely. Now all of you hit the field and give me twenty laps!" The Gym moaned and made their way to the now unlocked door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, you see Bridge, it's not gonna work between us." The psychic nodded his head in approval.

"I totally understand Syd. I was being a jerk and didn't let you speak your mind. I am such an ass. " He said hitting himself in the forehead.

"No, your not. It's my fault for letting you think that way. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, but I think I know someone who wants talk to you." Bridge turned his attention to the door from which Sky entered. He held his head down as he slowly walked towards the bed. "I think I'll leave you two alone." Bridge said smiling as he exited.

Sydney rose from the bed and held Sky head up to get eye contact. It took everything in him to not reach in and kiss her.

"You are a real asshole, you know that?" Sky tightened his jaw in anger. He didn't come here to get barraged by insults. "But you're a cute asshole and I want you to take me out to dinner." The blue ranger smiled as he reached in and gently kissed her lips.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack and Z walked down the city sidewalk of New Tech. It had been a while since he got the chance to dress casual. He wore a plain red t-shirt with baggy blue jeans along with his black, red and white Chuck Taylors. She wore a yellow net tank top with tight fitting blue jeans with open-toe heels. Jack constantly looked her up and down, wanting to throw her on a bed and have his way with her. There would time for that later. Now he just wanted to have a nice movie dinner with his lover.

The two bought their tickets and made their way towards the theater. He remembered a time when they would have to sneak through the back of the theatre to see movies. He was so happy that he could have a better life now with Z. for a long time that was all he wanted, because he knew she was better than that.

They chose seats at the very top of the theatre and kissed their way through the previews.

"God, I love you." He said stoking his thumb across her soft cheek.

"Words couldn't tell you how much I need you." She responded. She reached in for another kiss, but to her surprise he pulled back. She opened her eyes in confusion. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

"There's something I want to ask you." He said reaching into his pocket……..

THE END!

A/N: Yes, there will be another sequel, but for now I'll leave you guys hanging. REVIeW!


End file.
